The Fight For the Darkness
by DamonSalvatore is a hotvampire
Summary: Follow Serene as she searches for her Darling, only to find a presence that is familiar and different to the one she lost. This is a sequel to the, The Fight For the Hand of the Galaxy. (Oc,Loki) (OC,Steve Rogers/Captain America)
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone the wait is here,

It's the Avengers entrance to this story


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight for the Darkness

Chapter 1

Serene had teleported her family to somewhere in what the Midgardians called New York City in an alleyway.

"Why didn't Uncle come with us?" Bjorn asked as his mother changed their clothing to what she saw out on the streets.

"Thor needed to convince Odin to not send an army to Midgard, he will join us once I send Thor the coordinates," Serene said as she finally transformed her clothes into a black leather jacket and matching pants with a golden undershirt underneath the jacket.

"Oh, we get to wear trousers," Astral said as she changed her outfit from a dress to match her mothers but only without the jacket, instead she had a loose knit sweater on top.

"Why are we in an alleyway Mama?" Tyr asked as he held his head.

Serene bent to his height to take his hands from his head and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"We are here to find a friend of mine," Serene said as she stood.

"Tuck away you weapons for now, we do not know where Loki is and we do not want to draw attention to ourselves," Serene whispered as she holds Tyr's hand.

Serene led them down the street and turned into a building that described of a place to spar and become fit.

When Serene led her family down the stairs, she could here the pounding of fists on a sand-filled bag.

"You must let me speak to him first, he has been frozen for some time so his timing is a little…off," Serene whispered as she stopped her kids at the bottom of the stairs.

The pounding continued and Serene drew closer as she did she turned her form to the one she donned in the World War II.

"Capitan Rogers, it has been some time since you and I last met," Serene said in a clam voice.

When she said this, the man's fist connected with the bag and the bag flew across the room with a gaping hole in the middle.

He stood still for a moment before the white undershirt and khaki clad man turned and looked at her. "Serene?" Steve asked in a whisper.

"Hello Steve," Serene answered with a smile. Steve stood still before rushing over to her and enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh Serene, I can't believe you're here," Steve whispered into her hair.

"It's been 70 years, How are you alive?' Steve asked pulling away.

"There are some things that can only be explained when there are more ears, so I don't have to repeat it twice, ok?" Serene asked looking at Steve.

"All right, um how you been, the last time I saw you I thought you were this owl following me," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Oh I was, needed to make sure you got home safely and I was also there on the Valkyrie too," Serene answered as she watched Steve's face.

His face held confusion and sadness as he sifted through his memories. "You are gonna have to tell me everything, cuse' I am a little confused," Steve said as he drop his arms.

"All in good time, now I want you to meet some of my family, come here darlings," Serene said in loud voice.

Three pairs of footsteps answered as the group came towards the pair. The first to approach was Bjorn who held Tyr's hand as he stood behind his taller brother.

"May I introduce my eldest son Bjorn, my daughter Astral and my youngest Tyr," Serene said making a waving motion.

"Hello, my name is Steve," Steve said as he held out his hand to Bjorn.

Bjorn looked at the taped hand in confusion, "Why do you tape your hands when you heal faster then normal Midgardians?"

Steve looked at him with a puzzled face, "I guess it's a force of habit." Bjorn nodded before grapping Steve wrist with his hand.

Astral walked closer to the solider and smiled. "Hello Steve I am Astral," Astral said with a warm smile.

"Wow you are really beautiful dame, just like your mother," Steve stuttered out as he shook her hand.

Serene rolled her eyes playfully, "Easy Capitan, my husband is a jealous man and a protective Father," Serene warned him.

"Well that's good right, someone strong to look after ya'," Steve said with a blush.

Tyr looked at the man and frowned. "Why are you so old if your only 90 years old," Tyr asked.

Steve was baffled, "I don't know, I guess your mother will explain," Steve answered.

A dark figure entered the room and addressed the Capitan.

"You should be out seeing the world, you missed so much Solider." Steve looked at the man who wore an eye patch and dark clothing.

"When I went under the world was at war and when I woke up they say we won but not what we lost," Steve replied.

"And you Madam, how do you know the Capitan?" The man asked.

"Fury there are many things that you can't even imagine that could explain how I know who you are and how I know Steve," Serene said with a smirk at the crack of Fury's façade.

"I see, well Capitan if you want to know the mistakes we made even the more recent ones, you should explore the world around you," Fury said.

"You here with a mission sir?" Steve asked as he unwound the tape. "Yes," Fury answered as he handed over the file to the Solider.

Steve looked through the manila folder and saw the Tesseract.

"I thought you took it away?" Steve asked Serene pointing at the cube.

"I did, that is just a copy I left it is not the real thing," Serene said in a whisper.

Fury looked at the woman with a baffled look.

"You had the Tesseract?" Fury said raising his eyebrow.

"I do and I would take care with your words," Serene said in a threatened tone.

"Well when you want to help us Cap, there's the address for pick up," Fury said striding out but not before getting a good look at the other occupants.

Bjorn let out a warning growl, which Fury answered with a raised eyebrow.

"So, um I guess you guys need a lift to head quarters?" Steve asked as he rubbed his neck.

"No, but would you like one?" Serene said as she grabbed his arm and the group teleported to the landing pad.

A quinjet was already waiting and the group were boarding. "Hello Capitan Rogers, it's so nice to meet you," a man is a suit said.

"And this must be Serene," the agent said. "It is, Agent Phil Coulson," Serene said as she sat down on one the seats.

Her children followed in after her and Tyr sat on her lap.

"Why didn't we just teleport to the Head Quarters," Bjorn said as he clutched the seat as they took flight.

"That would be rude and we might have scarred some mortals if we did," Serene said with a smirk looking to the Capitan as he was engaging a conversation with the agent.

Soon the ride had come to an end as the group landed on an airstrip.

Once they had stepped off the jet a red-haired woman met them.

"Agent Romanov this is Capitan Rogers, Serene and her Family," Agent Coulson said.

"Hello," the red head said. "They need you on the bridge they are starting a face trace on Loki," Natasha said.

"Loki? You mean father's hear?" Astral asked. Natasha looked at the girl before looking to the black and white haired woman.

"You know Loki?" Natasha asked.

"Yes and more… but first, why don't you lead us to a more secured area along with Doctor Banner," Serene said pointing to the skittish man wondering around on the deck.

The group broke off as Phil joined the other agents on the bridge and the group met Doctor Banner.

"Ah they told me you were going to be here," Banner said as he shook the Capitan's hand.

"Word is you can find the cube?" Steve asked. "Is that the only word they told you?" Banner asked in a worried tone.

"The only one I care about," Steve answered. "And who are you Miss?" Banner asked as he turned to Serene.

"Well first it's Mrs., but we'll get to that and my name is Serene," She said holding out her hand. Banner shook the hand.

The engines began to whir and Natasha tried to lead them inside. "This is a submarine?" Steve asked looking to the water.

"They want me a pressurized, confined, metal container?" Bruce asked in a low voice.

Soon the turbines poked out of the water revealing the true nature of the strip.

"Nope it's much worse," Banner muttered as he was led inside the flying aircraft.

Once inside the group was led to the bridge where Fury began to describe to the two men what they were doing.

Suddenly beeping went off when a woman shouted, "Sir we got a match." Serene smiled; her Loki was always one for flares, when she hears that he wasn't hiding.

"Astral you are coming with me, Bjorn stay with Tyr here, we are going after Loki. When we located him and subdued him then I'll will contact your Uncle." Serene said as she kissed their foreheads.

Bjorn frowned before nodding, "Yes Mother."

Serene clicked her fingers as she changed her clothes to battle gear.

There was a quiet second before clicks of guns were heard.

"Madam, please warn us next time," Fury said in a irritated tone.

"Of course," Serene smirked as her daughter followed suit, only her armor was silver and her helm had deer antlers.

"You wouldn't happen to know Thor would you?" Natasha asked looking to the woman.

"Of course I do, he is my brother-in-law," Serene answered.

~In Germany~

Loki stood above the crowd of kneeling Midgardians and smiled.

'Ah the feeling of being in charge, how sweet this feels,' Loki thought.

"In the end, you will always kneel," Loki said with a smirk.

Loki watched as an elderly man stood and spoke, "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me," Loki said raising his spear.

"There are always men like you," The thick German accent rolled out of the man's mouth.

"Look to your elder, people… let him be an example," Loki stated as he shot a beam at the man.

The beam did not make its mark though; a shield had deflected it, knocking Loki to his knees.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve said in the Capitan voice.

Loki smirks while he stands, "The Solider, a man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve spoke as the Quinjet swooped in.

A bright flash accompanied the jet and Serene shows.

"Drop the spear, Loki," Serene says holding her weapon, a jewel encrusted sword that glowed. Astral popped out of no-where holding up glowing hands and pointed them at Loki.

"Well, well, look who finally shows up and here I thought you would find me sooner, Serene," Loki says as he looks at her.

"Well it would have been easier if you didn't betray me and let go of Odin's staff," Serene bit out as she approached him.

" Ah but you betrayed me, you left my side to go save those monsters," Loki answered as he shot a blast off.

Serene knocked it away with a swipe of her sword.

"You knew even before then what would happen, Darling, Now drop the weapon," Serene said slashing her sword, which sent a wave of gold light at Loki.

He was knocked back a few feet before he stood.

Captain America steps in and throws his shield at Loki.

Loki swats it away as he grabs hold of Capitan and slams him to the concrete.

Loki places the butt of his spear over the Soldier's head and says, "Kneel."

"Not today," Steve yells as wave of energy hits the two of them.

"Sorry Cap," Astral says throwing another energy ball at her father.

Loki is dumbfounded when he sees his daughter.

"My, look at you all grown up, Astral," Loki says as he sends a blast at her.

Astral shrieks as she is flown back into a wall. Serene growls and transforms, "How dare you."

Serene had changed into her dragon form and swats at Loki.

He doges the massive claws but is knocked back by repulsor rays.

"Easy Godzilla, make a move Reindeer Games," a metal figure asks as weapons unfold from the suit.

Serene shrinks back to her regular form and goes to Astral, holding her.

Loki holds up his hands, making the outer armor disappear.

"Good move," the metal voice says.

"Mr. Stark," Capitan says.

"Capitan," Iron man responds.

After putting Loki in some holding device he is led to the jet but is followed by his wife and daughter.

'Thor we have Loki,' Serene sends to Thor.

'I will be there momentarily.'

"So, this your first time?" Tony asks Steve.

Steve looks at the man with his eyebrows furrowed.

"First time, what?" Steve asks.

"Well fighting a god and all," Tony says as he stands up. Steve shakes his head, no.

Tony hmm's before turning to Serene.

"You my dear were a sci-fi nerd's dream, Maleficent " Tony said with a smirk.

"I am not a fairy, Tony Stark," Serene said.

"But you turned into a dragon," Tony said in awe.

"That is only one form," Serene said with a smirk.

Tony smirks back, "Meow, powers with that body, you make my brain swim," Tony teased.

Loki growls at this.

"Easy Rock of Ages, might hurt your throat," Tony says.

"Hold your tongue mortal," Loki hisses.

Tony frowns at the man before turning back to Serene.

"So why you hanging out with Capsicle? You could be me," Tony says wrapping an arm around her.

Loki struggled against the restraints to kill the arrogant man.

"Whoa, down Loki, down," Tony says pushing him back to his seat.

"Don't touch her again, other wise heads will roll," Loki spat out.

Serene rolled her eyes as she sat next to Steve, who was listening to Astral.

"Wait, time out, Serene you and Reindeer games here are a thing?" Tony asked holding up his hands in a 'T'.

"Well we are married, he just lost his way, didn't you Darling," Serene said smiling at her husband.

"No, Thor threw me off the bridge after Odin shut me out," Loki muttered staring at her with murderous eyes.

"Wow and I thought I was bad," Tony whistles.

Thunder rolls outside the jet and lightening strikes.

Loki freezes up when he notices the smile on Serene and Astral's face.

"Scared of a little lightening?" Steve asks.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki mutters.

Something hits the jet and Natasha struggles to level it.

"Well I guess Uncle enjoys his entrance too," Astral says giggling.

Serene shakes her head as Steve and Tony looked worried, thought not as worried as Loki.

Stark slides his mask on and punches the air lock open.

"Tony I wouldn't-" Serene is cut off when Thor jumps down onto the landing bay.

Tony holds up a repulsor beam but gets knocked by Mjölnir.

Thor grabs Loki, as Serene and Astral stand as well.

Thor jumps out with Loki and serene prepares to jump as well.

"Good day everyone," Serene calls as she grows a pair of wings along with Astral to follow the brothers.

"And now there's that guy," Tony mutters as he gets up. "Stark we need a plan of attack," Capitan calls.

"I have one, attack," he answers as he flies out. "I'd sit this one out Cap, these guys are basically gods," Natasha says as Steve puts on a parachute.

"There's only one God and he doesn't dress like that," Steve answers as he jumps.

Loki is thrown into the ground and groans.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demands.

Loki laughs as he watches Serene and Astral land.

"I missed you too." "Do I look to be in a gaming mood Loki?" Thor threatens.

"Oh, but you should thank me, with the Bifrost gone how much Dark energy did the All-Father conjure have to muster to send you here? To your precious Earth," Loki spat.

A thud sounds as Thor drops his hammer.

"Careful Thor, he is not yet our Loki," Serene warns.

"I thought you dead," Thor mutters.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asks.

"We all did, you should know that you fool," Serene answers.

"Our Father-," Loki cuts off Thor.

"Your Father, he did tell you of my parentage did he not?" Loki says as he stands holding his back.

"We were raised together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that," Thor asks in a pained tone.

"I remember a shadow, living in shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into the abyss. I was and should be King," Loki shouts.

Thor shakes his head and looks to Serene for answers.

"So what, you take earth instead Loki? Mortals have minuscule lives, isn't that what you said?' Serene says circling towards Loki who holds up a hand.

"So you take the world I love and protect in vengeance?" Thor asks angry.

"Your protection? Ha and what marvelous job you are doing, either of you. The humans slaughter each other in droves. Yet you sit idly every day. I mean to rule them," Loki comments as he turns to look at them.

"You think yourself above them," Thor mutters.

"Well yes, we were worshiped as Gods at one point why not as a king" Loki smirks.

"You are missing the point of ruling, my darkness." Serene says reaching out to him.

Loki shoves her hand and walks to the ledge of the cliff.

" I've seen worlds you have never known about! I have grown _Odinson_, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it.-" Serene cuts Loki off with a laugh.

"Who showed you this power, Thanos? HE knows nothing of the real power of the Tesseract," Serene answers with a laugh.

Loki clenches his jaw, "How dare you."

Loki lunges at Serene but is cut in the jaw by Mjölnir.

"Give up the Tesseract!" Thor demands.

"I don't have it, I have sent it off to I know not where," Loki smirks.

"You Listen well brother I-," Thor is cut off as he is pushed off the cliff into the woods.

"I'm listening," Loki says cockily.

He makes to leave when Serene grabs his shoulder and forces him into a sit.

"Don't even think about, _Loki_," Serene hisses.

Astral stands off to the side and watches as Steve joins the fight between Iron Man and her Uncle.

A wave ruptures through the woods when Mjölnir collides with Captain's shield. Astral gasps and holds her hands.

"Well, some great team they are,' Loki says laughing. Serene grasps his hair and he lets out a hiss of pain.

"Ah my Love, that hurts," Loki says in fake-pained voice, Serene frowns at him before releasing his hair.

The three men soon join them back on the mountainside and teleport to the quinjet.

Loki is escorted to a chamber through the Hellcarrier.

He smiles menacingly at the Monster as he passes the lab.

Serene gathers her children to where the rest of the team is meeting.

Tony whistles when he sees the whole group.

"Wow, someone was busy," Tony says. Serene glares at him as she hold Tyr to her side.

Thor is catching up with Bjorn. "You two, it's only been a few days," Serene calls to the men.

"Actually Ma you forgot to change the time difference when we left," Bjorn chuckles.

"Odin's beard I knew I forgot something," Serene says smacking her forehead.

"What does grandpa's beard have to do with anything?' Tyr asks.

"It's just an expression Tyr," Thor answers with a chuckle.

The group sits around the table and waits for the integration.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"So Serene how'd you two love birds meet?" Tony asked as he stood, munching on some frozen berries.

Serene pulls her gaze from the screen picturing Loki in a glass container, "He and his brother decided to disobey the rules and enter a wing they shouldn't have."

Thor chuckled, "Aye but we saw you playing all alone with those dolls pretending to attend a feast."

Serene playfully scowled at him, "Well I had every right to be there, excluding your father." Thor gave a shrug before turning back to the screen to watch and listen to Fury's words.

"Mother, do they know that, that cage can't even contain Loki no matter how hard they think it does?" Astral asked from where she sat in between her mother and Steve.

Steve gave a puzzled look at this, "What do you mean?"

Serene sighed, "My husband is a powerful sorcerer only another magic wielder as powerful as him could contain him."

Tony gaped at her with an open mouth.

"So he only wants to be here and not that we defeated him?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he has something in store for us and I think we will find out," Serene said smiling as Loki's face frowned.

Once Natasha returned did Serene go to Loki.

Astral stayed behind to talk with her brother, uncle and hopefully Steve.

~With Serene~

Serene popped into the cage and the agents looked shocked.

Serene raised her hand and casted an illusion spell to have a private talk.

"Really, you're after the Tesseract? I thought you better Love," Serene said cupping his cheek.

Serene watched as a flicker of vulnerability float over his face before being squashed.

"You know nothing of the power I have seen," Loki gritted out.

"You forget that we share a mind link, I have seen and that is a filthy titan controlling your mind with a weak mind gem. Let me help you," Serene said taking his other cheek into her other hand.

Loki tried to shake out of her grip but she quickly smacked his head against the glass.

Loki groaned at the impact.

"That should start the process of returning you to me and for killing innocent people," Serene said as she patted his cheek.

"And this is for you still being alive," Serene whispered as she captured his lips in a kiss.

Loki moaned at the sweet contact.

He gripped her tightly and wound his hands into her long hair.

Serene smiled when she felt the contact and she pulled away.

"What is the Titan's plan Darling?" Serene asked as she traced his jaw.

Loki struggled to form the words; the Other's words were strict and final.

"Hmm, seems like I have to speed up the healing and break the link," Serene muttered as he placed her fingers over his temples and muttered a spell.

Loki gasped as Serene entered his mind, he watched as she came upon a cage surrounding a huddled figure.

Serene gasped as she saw her lover cowering, in the corner beaten and bruised.

_"Serene help me!"_ Loki whimpered from within the cage.

_"Take my hands and hold on," _Serene said reaching into the cage and grabbed his arms.

She started to chant in Old tongue and her arms glowed bright gold.

Loki groaned, as his body seemed to inch slowly out of the cage and into his mind space.

The ground shook and blue cracks broke out across the sky.

Serene struggled to keep up the enchantment and then finally Loki was out of the cell.

The ground stilled and the pair was left in the mindspace.

Serene kissed his before returning back to the main plane.

Serene inhaled sharply when she came back to her body.

Loki stood, slumped with his head against her palms.

"Darling let me see the orbs of yours to make sure you are mine?" Serene asked as she cradled his cheek.

A broken laugh filled the room and Loki gazed up her with tears streaking his face.

"Oh my Love, you saved me," Loki whispered as he cupped her cheek.

Serene smiled as warm tears threatened at her eyes.

He smiled at her, the smile reaching into his eyes and they twinkled.

"You saved me," Loki said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"And you will save mine, that is how this works," Serene whispered.

Loki gathered her in his arms and just held her.

His grip on reality had finally been restored and he was his own person.

Loki held onto her, finally able to hold her in his arms without it being an illusion or it being a form of torture.

Serene smoothed his hair and gently scratched his scalp.

"We must go with the invasion though, it is the only opportunity to have a chance of stopping the Titan," Serene said.

"You are asking me to be in contact with those vile creatures, who not only tortured me but broke me? You my dear are asking for a lot," Loki sighed.

Serene smiled and pecked his lips, "You are strong enough now, with the help of your family you will win, I will take on Thanos,"

Serene said as she pulled away.

Her words began to sink in but not before she disappeared from the room.

"**NO! **I will not allow you to do this Serene, **SERENE!" **Loki yelled from within the cell and banged a fist against the glass wall.

~With The Science Bros and Astral~

"So what's up with you and Spangles?" Tony asked as he slid some holograms and reading across the screen.

Astral looked from her hands and could feel her cheeks burn.

"Man of Iron, I do not follow what you are speaking," Astral said as she leaned back into the bench.

"Oh so we're back to Man of Iron? Well miss baby Rock of Ages, my name is Tony Stark not Man of Iron. I see the way you gawk at the Capsicle when he isn't looking," Tony said while he mimicked a swooning maiden.

"I do not understand, can I not appreciate a good looking Midguardian?" Astral said with a playful smirk.

"Well if you like the old fashion, oblivious types maybe," Tony said with a returning smirk.

"All right simmer down children. We have to find the Tesseract since Loki does not seem to be relinquishing the answers," Bruce said from his workbench.

"Oh come on Babe, just trying to pass the time with a lovely lady," Tony said sending a wink to Astral.

"Tony I would refrain from flirting with my Sister, she is as merciless as Father when it comes to bed partners, though you might have more lovers than she has had, for the moment," Tyr said as he entered the door.

Tony whistled, "Wow who knew how cruel siblings are? Glad I never had any," Tony said as he flicked numbers across the screen.

Astral slapped Tyr on the back of the head.

"Don't tell Steve, he must not find out from another's mouth," Astral hissed at her brother.

"Well I must refrain from my tendencies then," Tony muttered a little sad at the loss of a bed partner.

Though if Pepper found out, she would have his head. Tony winced as he rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry Astral, I am sure if you told Steve that you are interested in him, he might say yes to courting," Bruce said with a warm smile.

"Thank you healer Banner," Astral said giving him a hug.

Steve padded into the lab and saw the group there.

"Hey are you nuts?" Steve yells at Tony when he prodded Bruce with a electrical prod.

"You really have a lid on it don't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, Bongo drums or a huge bag of weed?" Tony asked looking at Bruce.

Astral knew Bruce wouldn't turn into the Beast, but she flinched at the argument.

"Is everything a joke to you? Steve asked.

"Funny things are," Tony replied.

"Tyr go see if Father is better, I think it would be nice if he saw you," Astral said as she pushed her brother towards the door.

Tyr nodded before teleporting to find his mother.

"Threatening the well beings of everyone on this ship? No offense doctor," Steve said in a raised voice.

Astral stood up and walked over to Steve and grabbed his arm.

"Steve, let's go somewhere else and let the scientist work," Astral said as she caught the last sentence of Fury hiding something from them.

She could feel the tension rising and the spear started to glow.

Astral tugged at his arm and Steve went reluctantly.

"Thank you for joining me Capitan," Astral said as she hugged his arm.

Steve nodded his head, still trying to wrap his mind over the thought of secrets being withheld.

"Um, thank you for taking me outta there, I uh appreciate it," Steve said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks burned a little.

Astral smiled at him and kissed his burning cheek; she turned so she was walking backwards, tugging Steve by his hand.

Steve was flabbergasted that a young dame was being very flirtatious with him.

His brain swam when he compared her to Peggy but he couldn't help it though.

Astral had midnight black hair while Peggy had chocolate brown.

Astral had hypnotic green eyes while Peggy's were a warm brown with sternness in them.

Peggy was a very brash woman and Astral seems to be very flirty with everyone, miles ahead of Peggy in regards to playfulness.

Astral had a very tall and lithe frame, like her Father but she was curvier then Peggy, who had soft curves that matched her hair.

Astral had very plump pink lips that she bit at when she smiled at him.

Steve was pulled out his comparisons when the pair came onto a door.

"Hmm should we open and see what's inside?" Astral says as she taps lightly at the door.

"Well that won't do anything," Steve said as he went to open the door but it gently slid open when Astral pushed on it lightly.

"You have nice muscles Steve, but a little magic is always helpful," Astral smirked as she walked through the door.

Steve whistled as he followed and watched as Astral swung herself up onto a higher deck.

Steve hops onto the catwalk and hoists himself up.

Astral watched and then moved towards a crate that was jarred open.

"Steve isn't this Hydra's weapons?' Astral asked spying the skull and octopus logo.

Steve sees the familiar brand and silently picks it up and strides out of the room with Astral on his heel.

They were heading towards the labs.

~With Loki and Natasha~

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? DRAKOV'S daughter? SÃO PAULO? THE HOSPITAL FIRE? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!" Loki says as he approaches the glass.

He slams his hand and Natasha flinches, "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Natasha turns and Loki smirks.

He must make become prepared to face the Little Hawk when he comes to 'save' him.

Serene had told him to carry on with his plans but to cause less damage then he planned to.

They must not suspect him yet.

"You're a monster," Natasha spat out.

"You brought the _Monster_!" Loki spat.

"So that's your play…Banner. Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Thank you for your cooperation," Natasha says with a smirk and bows before leaving.

Loki has a small smile on his face, oh how easily a child could see through those words he spoke.

He had purpose for making it easy, Loki turned when he felt eyes on him.

"Well I do not believe we've met," Loki said as he held his hands behind his back.

"Well, we would have, had you not fallen off the Bifrost when Odin said No," Tyr spoke as he came out of the shadows.

Loki pressed his lips in a tight line, "Hmm seems Thor let his lips flap," Loki muttered.

"Well actually Mother told me," Tyr answered as he stepped closer so he stood in front of the glass.

Loki cocked his head and watched transfixed as the boy's hair changed to white and black.

Loki was barely able to hold back the shocked gasp.

"If you are her son, then how is she still alive? And it would seem I have another child, though it is welcomed," Loki said.

"Mother is still needed on this plan for now, there will be a time where she will pass on, but for the upcoming years she will be here," Tyr answered.

Loki nodded his head but could barely understand why Serene had such a short life compared to the rest of her race.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Father, but know if you step out of line and hurt mother, I will retaliate," Tyr spoke as he left.

Loki took the words to heart before a smile took place on his lips.

'Oh how much he displays my emotions, he truly is my son.'

~In the Lab~

Serene walked in and could feel the heightened tension between the groups.

She went and stood next Banner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't sense it as he watched the words pierce the air.

"What are you doing Stark?" Fury asks angrily.

"Uh… kinda wondering the same thing about you," Tony responded.

"You are suppose to be locating the Cube," Fury yelled.

"We are, the model is locked on the signature and we are sweeping for it. When we get a hit we'll let you know," Tony said.

"What's phase 2?" Tony asks turning the screen to Fury.

Serene was going to open her mouth but Steve slammed a weapon down on the table.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the Cube to make weapons, sorry the computer was a little slow for me," Steve says looking to the group.

Astral pads softly next to Steve and stands touching shoulder to upper bicep to the soldier.

Banner looks angrily at Natasha and asks if she knew anything about this.

Natasha response with a removal plan for him.

Fury argues with Thor about how his people started the whole mess and Thor looks shocked at him.

"You people want a higher form of weaponry? Then stop using a false isn't even a fraction of what the Real Cube does," Astral yelled.

Serene gave her a pointed glare as the room grew quiet.

"What do you mean, that isn't the real cube!" Fury yells furiously ;) .

Serene sighs and looks to Steve, "Does that even look like the real thing Steve?"

Serene asks.

Steve looks more intently at the screen and sees a flicker of white every once and a while.

"No, the cube is mostly a blue swirling cloud without the flicker," Steve states.

Serene nods her head, "The last time humans laid eyes on the real cube was Red Skull and our Captain, after that I took the cube," Serene stated.

"So what, you made the one we are scanning for?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Of course, it wasn't that hard, just a few runes and some blood," Serene said with a shrug of a shoulder.

"So, all this time, we were messing with petty energy that isn't even the real thing," Fury said as his shoulders slouched.

"Sorry, but no one can control it except my son, and myself" Serene said.

Fury shook his head and left the room.

Steve looked to Serene and stepped forward, "Was that why I saw Red Skull disappear?" Steve asked.

Serene nodded her head, "Red Skull is in my holding cell for the moment, and he is paying for the deaths he committed."

Steve looked at her before he wrapped her in a hug.

Serene smiled and wrapped her arms around the man.

"Thank you, for not killing him," Steve said when he stepped back.

"Of course, can't let those lives go to waste can I?" Serene said as she stood next Thor.

"Aye,-Grabs her waist- She made him pay every time she visited him, he cannot look at himself in the mirror without hurling," Thor said.

"So… is this a good time to get your origin story now?" Tony asked as he pooped a blueberry into his mouth. Serene chuckled,

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. My people are called the Creators of the entire Cosmos. Everything you know, with the blood and hands of my people, created the unknown. There was a great war wear people would enslave my kind in order to rule with unspeakable powers, what they didn't know is that a Galaxian can willingly give up their life. My people died out, leaving one lone babe to look after their creation. Every million years or when the being is no longer needed, is a Galaxian born. Their powers are unfathomable, even if you think you know most. This is not my true form, it resembles more of what you Midgardians see as a spirit only tangible. In that form, comes the power that is the Cosmos." Serene told them.

Silence answered her before Thor spoke, "And Tyr is the next one, is he not?" Serene nods her head.

"I cannot tell you when I leave, but he will be there to take over when I do," Serene says with a painful smile.

Thor nods before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And when is that?" Banner asks.

"To tell you, would cause me great pain, I cannot tell you the future even though I know everyone and everything's outcome," Serene spoke.

The group digested this information and was broken by the jostling of the Hellcarrier.

"Time to suit up Avengers," a voice spook over the loud speakers.

( I am sooo sorry I haven't posted in two weeks but I have been extremely stressed out and crazy with college midterms and papers. I will most likely post more this weekend.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. 1 word, college, that is all.

Enjoy

Barton jumped from the belly of the aircraft and walked towards where his master was being held.

The connection had been severed and he wanted to know how and why.

As he sauntered over to the cell a loud roar caught him off.

" Hurry along, he hulk has been unleashed," Barton spoke into the comm.

The explosion had thrown the group around in the lab.

Astral watched as Steve pulled his cowl over his head as Tony suited up.

" Astral go with them, I'll go after Loki," Serene spoke as she teleported.

"Uncle, go find Natasha, she's with Banner," Astral called to Thor as he stepped through the broken door.

"Stark, to engine one," Fury called to the man in metal.

"Loud and clear, come on Cap," Tony spoke as he led the man to the down engine.

Astral followed behind the pair, as she transformed her clothes to her fighting armor.

_Bjorn, are you with Tyr? _Astral asked as she found she was coming closer to the engine.

_Yes. We are helping Uncle with the green beast._ Bjorn responded.

Astral huffed angrily 'it's not Bruce's fault for the Hulk,' she thought.

She watched as Tony flew into the broken engine and Steve swinging up to the control panel.

"Need any help Capitan?" astral asked as she landed next to him.

Steve jolted and grabbed for his shield.

"Astral? Gosh I thought you were an enemy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well considering you are not from this era I figure I can lend a hand," Astral spoke as she gently pushed away from the board.

"Status Tony?" Astral asked snatching the comm from Steve's open hand.

"Oh good, not only do I have a grandpa but now an extraterrestrial helping, fan-fucking-tastic." Tony spoke sarcastically.

"Watch your words and focus on getting the blades back up to equilibrium, that should help dislodge the pieces," Astral spoke as she tweaked at the circuit board.

"Oh Cap, she's a keeper," Tony spoke with a laugh as he sped up his foot repulsors.

Astral chuckled but dicked when she heard bullets go off.

"Get down," Steve yelled holding up his shield.

Astral huddled next to him, when she waved her hand.

A big gust of wind blew knocking the weapon out of the shooter.

Steve stood and jumped down when the shooter reached for another gun.

"Astral lever," Tony spoke.

"On i-" Astral spoke but got cutoff when another man showed up blocking her off.

"Give me a moment," Astral spoke as he hands glowed.

The man held his knifes and came at her.

Astral swiped at the man blocking his wrists from connecting with her body.

"ASTRAL NOW!" Tony yelled. Astral growled trying to throw the guy off, but he was persistent.

"Uh oh," she heard. She was knocked back by a punch but Astral responded with a glowing fist.

"Steve help Tony," Astral called.

She didn't hear a response until her attacker was suddenly knocked behind the head by an invisible force.

Steve was standing up at the lever, which was down, and she watched the shield return to his hand.

"Thank you, Steve," Astral called, as she jumped the stairs to investigate the Iron Man suit.

Tony had landed, well more like fallen to the floor after he returned to them.

"You alright Tony?" Astral asked.

"For now, lets make sure everyone else is ok," He said standing up.

~Things being settled~

Serene stood next to her daughter as the Avengers hung their heads.

Steve looks defeated and Tony looks lost as he stares blankly at the table.

"There was no stopping Loki, you can't control chaos without backlash," Serene spoke.

"Well then how do you suppose we stop him, and mighty?" Fury asks waving his hands.

"These were in were in Phil Coulson's jacket, guess he never got around to asking you to sign them," Fury said throwing the cards on the table in front of Steve.

Astral watches emotions wash over his face as he looks at the bloodstained cards.

"Was he married," Steve asks after a beat.

"No, there was a cellist, I think," Tony says as he turns to look away from the monitor that was in the lab.

"I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man," Steve said trailing off.

"He was an idiot," Tony muttered.

Astral scoffed at him, "Really why?" "Why for believing?" Steve asked.

"No, for taking Loki on alone, he was out of his league…he should have waited, he should have-"

Steve lays a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Sometimes, there isn't a way out, Tony. Astral tried to keep her mask in place but saw the misery on Tony's face.

"There are always casualties in war Tony," Astral said.

"No, I know that but what is Loki doing? He made it personal, he hit us on our home turf, he had to conquer his greed but he knows how to takes out to win right?" Tony says.

"He wants to beat us and wants to be seen, he wants an audience, like in Germany. Yeah that was just a preview for opening night, Loki's a full-tilt Diva, he wants flowers, and parades. He wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered-"

"Son of a bitch!" Tony yells running from the room.

Steve looks to Astral, "I think we found my Father," Astral said taking Steve's arm.

"I hope so, I wanted to tell you, I will do anything to stop him Astral to keep innocent people safe," Steve said hanging his head.

"I know, but that is not your burden Steve, that is my mother's she is taking on Loki and his master," Astral spoke.

Steve nodded his head and they arrived at the meeting room with Natasha and Clint talking to Tony and Serene.

"I will meet you there, I have to find a way to stop him," Serene spoke as she turned away.

Astral stopped her mother, "Where is Uncle?" Serene sighed "He has landed on Midgard, find him and bring him to Tony's tower and please watch over your brother, Bjorn returned to Asgard to warn Odin," Serene spoke as she teleported.

~With Loki~

Loki stood on the top of the Man of Iron's tower looking down at the tiny mortals.

He had instructed Selvig to begin the contraption to open the portal.

Loki felt a presence in the back of his mind, but he was able to push it out.

Just then a burst of light flashed in the living area.

"Is it going according to the plan?" Serene asked.

"Of course, now the plan is to expose the Chituari to the humans weapons, then we can weaken them," Loki stated.

Serene nodded and held her hand out.

Loki looked at the hand and then to her face, "Why aren't you disgusted with me? I destroyed Jotunheim and led the Titan here," Loki spoke looking away.

Serene took the few short steps so she cupped his face.

"And I helped correct the wrongs, My Love you are a God of Chaos, asking you to behave is asking another to stop breathing. These things would have been happened sooner or later, if anything it is Odin's fault for not telling you. I warned him that something could happen but he turned his head," Serene said stroking his cheek.

A loud boom breaks them apart and Loki steps onto the balcony.

Iron Man was walking towards the disassembling line as Loki watched with a smirk.

"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity," Loki sneered.

"Uh actually, I'm planning on threatening you," Tony said reaching the bar.

Serene watched the two men quarrel.

"Huh I guess you ran back to your dark husband Serene," Tony said reaching for a glass.

"Well someone had to soften the blows," Serene stated.

"You know stalling me won't change anything," Loki said.

"No no, threatening. You sure you don't want a drink?" Tony asked taking a sip from his.

"The Chituari are coming, nothing will change that, what have I to fear?" Loki said with a smirk filled grin.

"The avengers. It's what we call ourselves 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing." Tony continued.

Loki looks at tony confused, "Yes I've met them."

"Yea it takes us a little time to get some traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, your brother a Demi-god, a super solider, a man with astounding anger management skills, a couple of trained assassins, your daughter, your son and your wife. And you big fella have pissed off every single one of them." Tony spoke clasping bracelets on underneath the table.

"That was the plan," Loki answered.

"Not a very good one," Tony answered.

" I have an army," Loki countered.

"We have a Hulk," Tony shot back.

"I thought the beast had wandered off," Loki said making small hand motions.

"You're missing the point. There is no throne to win, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Ok so maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect it the earth, you can be damned sure we will avenge it!" Tony spoke.

Loki smiles with an evil glint and walks towards the shorter man, "How will your friends have time for me, if they are to busy fighting you?" Loki asks as he lifts the scepter and touches Tony's chest.

A metal cling sounds through the room. Loki charges the scepter again and taps again.

"It should work," Loki said in a little disbelief.

"Well performance issues. You know, one in every three-" Loki picks up the mettlesome human and carries him towards a window.

"Jarvis anytime now," Tony calls out.

"You will fall before me," Loki states throwing the man threw the window.

Serene was about to jump after Tony when a red metal pod shot out.

"You better hope he gets to you first Loki, the Hulk might kill you if he found out," Serene spoke venomously.

"Please, that beast has nothing on a Frost giant's power," Loki answers.

They watch as a metal man flies up, "And there's another person you pissed off, his name was Phil," Tony speaks before firing off his repulsor.

Loki counters the blast with one of his own from his scepter.

Serene's eyes are drawn to the sky as a portal rips open the sky.

She then sprouts her dragon wings and takes off toward the portal.

Loki watches as Serene takes off and in that split second he takes a blast to his side knocking him to the ground.

Before Iron Man can take another blast, he hears the call for help.

"We are not done, Reindeer games," the robotic voice spoke before he was gone as well.

Loki looks on in wonderment as destruction and chaos follows as the Chituari spew from the portal.

Loki stands and watches the flying carts sped past him towards the city.

~Serene~

Her wings beat as she flies towards the ripple.

She can see the mother ships waiting on the other side along with the Leviathans.

"Tony, you might want to see if Bruce has arrived, we have a big problem that requires the Hulk," Serene said as she dodged the energy blasts.

She struck her palms out and a gold energy sparked from her palm and she brought her hands into a clap.

The wave of energy sent the Chituari to their knees and their weapons exploded in their hands.

_Capture that one alive the Other will be pleased, _one of the Chituari spoke.

Serene stiffened at that and soon the Chituari were trying to capture her or render her unconscious.

She bobbed and weaved out of the way of the flying carts.

She heard a humungous roar ripple through the air as a Leviathan passed through the portal.

"Tony heads up, you got a Leviathan on your tail," Serene warned the man as the creature followed the red and gold man.

"Hey Cap, any sign of Banner?" Tony asked over the com.

"He just got here," Steve replied as he stood next to Natasha, Bruce and Astral.

"Alright I'm bringing the party to you," Tony answered as he flew around a building with the flying creature on his tail.

" I suggest you get angry," Captain said getting ready for oncoming Leviathan.

"That's the secret Captain, I'm always angry," Bruce says as he walks out.

He morphs into the Hulk and slams his hand down as the Leviathan opens it mouth to swallow him.

The shockwave of the punch causes the armor to fall of the creature and the Chituari are jumping off to fight back.

The heroes on the ground fought against the Aliens but more of them kept pouring out of the portal.

"Captain we need a plan, they just keep on coming," Natasha yells as she kicks at a Chituari and then stabs it in the gut with a knife.

"Thor fly up; funnel the Chituari and help Serene, Clint get a boost up and take out any strays, Natasha see if you can stop the Tesseract, Astral with me and Hulk…" Steve yells out the orders.

"Smash," Captains says and turns to battle the on coming invaders.

Serene is up in the air with Tony as the ground the Chituari when Serene sees an oncoming missile.

"Tony, there's something coming this way," Serene says as she smacks a Chituari from her arm.

"Serene that missile is going to wipe out the entire city if it lands," Tony responds.

Serene inhales before she tells the others.

"Guys, I can shut down the portal, repeat I can shut down the portal," Natasha interrupts over the com.

"Wait Natasha, the government sent a nuke and I know just where to put it," Iron man says as he flies to catch up with the nuke.

_Tony don't, it is not your time _Serene yells at him.

"This is my choice Serene, just follow me to make sure the portal stays closed," Tony replies to her.

Serene brushes a tear from her cheek. "Tony that's a one way trip," Steve says on the mike.

"I know," Tony replies.

_"Sir shall I try miss Potts?" _JARVIS asks.

"Yea," Tony says as he is guiding the nuke towards the gaping hole in the sky.

~In a plane on the way to DC~

A phone silently vibrates as the occupants watch the chaos unfold in New York City.

The phone is flashing the photo of the caller and then the phone stops ringing.

"This is it buddy, thanks for the safety Serene," Tony says as he disappears through the portal.

The beauty of the universe surrounds Tony, but it all ends as the nuke flies towards the mother ship and he gasps at the lack of oxygen.

The glowing arc reactor flickers out as he watches the nuke blow up the entire fleet and then he is falling.

Serene is standing on the outer ring of the portal and is desperately holding the portal open waiting for Tony, but she feels the portal collapsing in on itself.

Serene sees blackness creeping in on her vision and feels a warm liquid drip down to her lip.

"No, No come on Tony where are you," Serene screams out and pushes herself to keep the portal open.

The portal is closing at a rapid rate and at the last moment she sees a gold and red form fall out.

She clenches her fist and the portal closes.

Serene sees that he isn't slowing down though.

"He's not slowing down," She hears over the com.

Serene is diving faster to catch up but it's too late.

Only a green blur passes in front of her catching the poor man.

Serene opens her wings but lands in an awkward land. Thor is ripping of the mask.

"Guys he's not breathing and the Arc Reactor's out," Natasha says solemnly.

"No, no he's not dead, he cant be," Astral cries out.

A roar rips through the air and it rumbles through the ground.

A loud gasp is heard and a groan.

"Oh god, what just happened, please tell me no one kissed me," Tony asks holding his chest.

Hulk let's out a soft roar.

"We won," Captain says.

"Not yet, my brother has to be restrained," Thor says.

"And then Shwarma," Tony says as he is assisted to a standing position.


End file.
